Loudspeaker/Announcements
This page lists announcements from the loudspeakers placed all around Dunwall during Dishonored and its two DLC The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches. Announcements from Dishonored 2 can be found here. Announcements from Death of the Outsider can be found here. Comments made by Kirin Jindosh in his Clockwork Mansion during the mission of the same name can be found here. ''Dishonored'' Dishonored Coldridge Prison *''"Attention. The solitary wing is off-limits to maintenance crews, unless accompanied by an officer of the Watch. Escort through the solitary wing must be scheduled in advance, with one week's notice." *"Attention. Tomorrow's execution will be restricted to the personnel assigned to the event and approved dignitaries only."'' *The following messages will be broadcast after the bomb explodes: **''"Attention, Coldridge prison is under lockdown. No one is allowed in or out. All guard personnel are to remain alert."'' **''"Warning, the prison is now under lockdown. All unnecessary visitation has been canceled until further notice."'' **''"Lockdown in progress. Lethal force has been authorized. All prisoners should be in their cell. Anyone caught outside detention will be met with full force."'' **''"Warning: Corvo Attano, formerly Royal Protector and the assassin who murdered our fair Empress, has escaped his cell. All personnel are required to participate in the search. Coldridge is now under lockdown. The fugitive is considered extremely dangerous."'' **''"All Prison Personnel: Be advised that Corvo Attano, held for the high crime of murdering the late Empress and abducting her daughter, the Royal Heir, has escaped his detention cell and is loose within Coldridge Prison. This facility is now under lockdown and all security personnel are required to make all attempts to stop the fugitive."'' Dunwall Sewers The following messages will be broadcast at two different times during Corvo's progression. The content of these messages will slightly change based on Corvo's level of chaos when he reaches each loudspeaker. *In Low Chaos: "Attention, Dunwall citizens. The assassin, Corvo, responsible for the murder of our fair Empress and the disappearance of Lady Emily, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped state custody. Any evidence as to his whereabouts must be delivered to the City Watch at once." *In High Chaos: "Attention, Dunwall citizens. The assassin, Corvo, responsible for the murder of our fair Empress and the disappearance of Lady Emily, heir to the throne, has temporarily escaped state custody. Several brave officers of the state are dead by his hand. He is to be captured or killed at any cost." The Hound Pits Pub *''"Attention All Citizens: Curfew extends from sundown to sunrise, unless you are otherwise authorized. Violators will be subject to interrogation and detained when necessary. Remember, the boldest measures are the safest."'' *''"Attention, Citizens of Dunwall. The Old Port District has been added to the evacuation list. The Weeper count for the Month of Seeds has increased. The Lord Regent has decreed that plague ordinances will remain in effect through the Month of Rain. Stay alert, and stay loyal."'' *''"River traffic is forbidden from landing in the Distillery District due to the risk of infectious contact. Violators will be taken to the Flooded District for treatment and rehabilitation."'' *''"Do not attempt to house or care for a friend or family member who shows signs of blood on their face and chest area. The only way to help them is to bring them to the City Watch. They will be taken to the Flooded District for treatment."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. Be advised, the River Krust infestation has spread downriver as far as the river mouth and flooded district. Do not attempt to approach or destroy a River Krust. Any item recovered from doing so are considered state property."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Lady Emily Kaldwin was abducted some six months ago during her mother's terrible murder. Anyone with information leading to the location or return of the daughter of our beloved, late Empress is required to speak to the City Watch at once."'' High Overseer Campbell The Hound Pits Pub *This first message will only be broadcast when Corvo awakes: **''"A reminder to all citizens: Inspect your neighbor's faces closely. If there is any sign of a blood on the eyelids or cheeks, you must notify one of the City Watch. Early stages of the plague involve coughing and fever, and can often be remedied through the liberal consumption of Sokolov's Elixir. Once bleeding from the eyes occurs, death is inevitable. All suspicions of plague, regardless of severity, must be reported."'' *''"Attention, Citizens of Dunwall. The Old Port District has been added to the evacuation list. The Weeper count for the Month of Seeds has increased. The Lord Regent has decreed that plague ordinances will remain in effect through the Month of Rain. Stay alert, and stay loyal."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. River traffic is forbidden from landing in the Distillery District due to the risk of infectious contact. Violators will be taken to the Flooded District for treatment and rehabilitation."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. Be advised, the River Krust infestation has spread downriver as far as the river mouth and flooded district. Do not attempt to approach or destroy a River Krust. Any item recovered from doing so are considered state property."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. Do not attempt to house or care for a friend or family member who shows signs of blood on their face and chest area. The only way to help them is to bring them to the City Watch. They will be taken to the Flooded District for treatment."'' Distillery District *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. John Clavering Boulevard has been designated a restricted travel area. Any citizens are liable to search or imprisonment at the discretion of the City Watch."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. This is a special announcement from our honorable Lord Regent.'' to Burrows' voice This is the Lord Regent speaking. It is with regret that I announce my term as Lord Regent has been extended through the Month of Harvest, and potentially beyond. In addition, in this continuing crisis, the Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman remain in service of the state, and are empowered to enforce whenever and wherever necessary. We owe our thanks to High Overseer Campbell for the generous loan of their services." *''"Attention Watchmen, this district is now considered a highly infected area. Residents are to be escorted to adjacent neighborhoods or delivered for immediate deportation to the Flooded District. Remain in position until qualified personnel have completed the removal of infected bodies."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. The following businesses have been closed and impounded by the state due to contamination: Barrowe's Barbershop and Surgery, The Duke and Dancer Alehouse, Merrit's Printing Firm, Pennyworth's Tack and Saddle Emporium, and the Smoke Street Dice Hall."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens. Report all deceased family members to the local Dead Counter. Unreported deaths are a punishable offense."'' *''"Attention Dunwall citizens. Please clear the area when a motorized carriage or stilt walker approaches on state business. Be advised that such vehicles will not slow or stop to avoid citizens obstructing the way."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens. Following direct contact with an infected or Weeping individual you are required to remain in isolation for two continuous days. If signs of infection occur, report for transport to the Flooded District."'' Holger Square *The following message will be broadcast by an Overseer if either Campbell or Curnow avoids being poisoned during their meeting: **''Attention! This facility is now in high alert. Lockdown is now in effect. Report to your stations and execute any intruders on sight...'' The Hound Pits Pub *This message will be broadcast only once as Corvo returns to the Pub: **''"Attention. All citizens living on the North side of the river between John Clavering Boulevard and Dunwall Tower are advised to remain indoors until further notice."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens. You are reminded that assaulting a member of the City Watch has been made a capital offense, and guardsmen are authorized to carry out this sentence on the spot. The offender's possessions are legally forfeit."'' *''"Emergency grain rations will be available in the Civil Services District at sunrise. Please see your tax assessor to secure food coupons before requesting rations."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. This is a reminder that walls of light erected in our streets are for your protection. However, they will respond to any touch or approach with lethal force. Furthermore, it is a misdemeanor to throw any object or animal into a wall of light, whether for amusement or criminal intent."'' *''"Citizens displaced by quarantine measures are reminded that the Dunwall Navy has bunks, food and salary, and in some cases, legal amnesty available for qualified applicants. Report to a recruiter to learn more about the opportunities in service to the Lord Regent."'' House of Pleasure The Hound Pits Pub *''"It is every citizen's duty to report treasonous speech and actions. The state depends on you."'' Distillery District *The following messages will be broadcast depending on Campbell's fate in the previous mission: **If Campbell died: "Attention Dunwall Citizens. Anyone with information pertaining to the death of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell is to report to the City Watch for immediate questioning. In this time of spiritual crisis, the Overseers have initiated the Feast of Painted Kettles until a new High Overseer is chosen. May the High Overseer's spirit fade and merge with the Cosmos." **If Campbell was given the Heretic's Brand:"Attention Dunwall Citizens. Thaddeus Campbell - formerly High Overseer - is no longer a citizen of Dunwall. He now bears the Heretic's Brand and by one of of the oldest traditions of the Abbey of the Everyman, it is now a minor criminal offense to offer this man aid or housing. In this time of spiritual crisis, the Overseers have initiated the Feast of Painted Kettles until a new High Overseer is chosen." *The following announcement will only be broadcast in high chaos: "Attention Dunwall Citizens. Due to criminal activity near Holger Square, the area is now under lockdown. Watch Towers and support patrols have been deployed. Any suspicious person will be assumed hostile with malicious intent." *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens. A mandatory whale oil ration is now in effect. Non-compliance is a punishable offense."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens. This district is now under a mandatory whale oil ban. Compliance will be strictly enforced." *"Attention Citizens of Dunwall. The Lord Regent has ordered strict whale oil ban rationing in this area. Failure to comply will result in immediate arrest."'' The Royal Physician The Hound Pits Pub **This message will be broadcast only once as Corvo returns to the Pub: **''"Attention: Supplies of Sokolov's Elixir have reached a critical low point. Ordinary citizens will be limited to purchasing half a dose per day."'' *''"Attention! Please report unidentified or suspicious river traffic to the City Watch."'' *''"Attention! Your first responsibility is to the city's health. A spouse, parent, or child showing plague symptoms must be reported. No exceptions."'' *''"Attention! Please report lights or strange noises emanating from evacuated districts."'' *''"Attention! Do not attempt to hinder Officers of the City Watch or Stilt Walkers in their work. The city is not yet secure."'' Kaldwin's Bridge - Southside Gate *''"Citizens and visitors to our city: By order of the Regent, the curfew is now active! No foot traffic allowed across Kaldwin's Bridge until curfew is lifted. Attention All Citizens: No pedestrian movement is allowed along Kaldwin's Bridge during this period. Curfew will end tomorrow morning, at sunrise."'' Kaldwin's Bridge - North End *This message will be broadcast if the alarm was rung once in this area: "Attention, all members of the City Watch. A dangerous intruder has been spotted on Kaldwin's Bridge, near the home of Anton Sokolov, head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Any personnel in the area are ordered to take all measures to protect Sokolov." The Hound Pits Pub *''"Attention Citizens: This evening the streets adjacent to Pendleton Manor will be closed for a private ceremony following the tragic loss of two of our city's best and brightest, the Lords Custis and Morgan Pendleton. All holdings and Parliamentary votes now fall to Lord Treavor Pendleton, who asks for respect during this time of mourning."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens: Be aware that looting of evacuated areas is a serious offense, and will be summarily punished by officers of the Watch. Display your pride in Dunwall by respecting the property and rights of others in these trying times, and preserving the timeless beauty of our fair city."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens: You are required to boil any water from public fountains or the river. Anyone who has consumed untreated water must be reported to the Watch."'' *''"Lady Emily Kaldwin was abducted some six months past at the moment of her mother's terrible murder. Anyone with information leading to the location or return of the daughter of our beloved, late Empress is required to speak to the City Watch at once."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Due to the rise in the population of plague rats, you are warned to stay out of uninhabited buildings."'' Lady Boyle's Last Party The Hound Pits Pub *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: The Ascending Circle has chosen Teague Martin to be High Overseer. Let us praise their choice. The Dance of Investiture will take place without delay."'' *''"The renovation of Kaldwin's Bridge will be delayed indefinitely. Until then, citizens cross at their own risk."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens: Be aware that looting of evacuated areas is a serious offense, and will be summarily punished by officers of the Watch. Display your pride in Dunwall by respecting the property and rights of others in these trying times, and preserving the timeless beauty of our fair city."'' *''"Attention, Dunwall Citizens: You are required to boil any water from public fountains or the river. Anyone who has consumed untreated water must be reported to the watch."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Anyone with information leading to the location and return of the Royal Physician is required to speak to the City Watch at once."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Due to the rise in the population of plague rats, you are warned to stay out of uninhabited buildings."'' Estate District *''"Attention, citizens: Please clear the streets. This area is restricted to invited guests only, by request of the local landowners. Unauthorized intruders will be expelled or apprehended on site."'' Return to the Tower The Hound Pits Pub *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: The Masked criminal is believed to be hiding in a quarantined district. All citizens must report unexplained lights, odd sounds, and signs of conflict originating from evacuated buildings."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: the streets adjacent to Boyle Manor remain off limits pending an ongoing investigation.'' *''"Attention: You are required to cooperate with Overseers as you would members of the City Watch and Elite Guard. They speak with the Lord Regent's authority."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: You are urged to consider presenting children between the ages of seven and ten to the Abbey to be tested. As Overseers, they will be provided for, and serve the wellbeing of the community and the city."'' *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: If you notice suspicious lights or sounds emanating from evacuated buildings, please bring this to the attention of the City Watch."'' Dunwall Tower :*The following messages will be broadcast as Corvo progresses further towards Dunwall Tower: ::*''"Attention Dunwall Tower personnel: All new assignments report directly to the duty officer."'' ::*''"Attention Dunwall Tower personnel: Remain on post until you receive further orders."'' ::*''"Attention Dunwall Tower personnel: All unidentified persons should be considered hostile until evaluated by an officer of the Watch. Anyone resisting will be met with extreme force."'' :*The following messages will be heard broadcast live by the Propaganda Officer from the radio broadcast station: ::*''"A city-wide ban on whale oil is now in effect. Citizens are encouraged to bring any whale oil in their possession to the City Watch at once. Anyone caught burning oil will be subject to arrest. This message is a directive from the Lord Regent himself. We must all trust in the Regent." ::*"The Lord Regent would like to remind us all that curfews will be enforced without exception. Citizens on the streets after curfew will be treated as hostile. The Lord Regent bids each and every citizen of Dunwall a pleasant night."'' ::*''"This is an important message from the Lord Regent. Never toss the bodies of plague victims into the streets or river. Lay the dead carefully side-by-side at your nearest cemetery or undertaker, and alert your local Dead Counter immediately. Non-compliance is punishable by imprisonment."'' :*The following message will be played if Corvo chooses to broadcast the Lord Regent's confession: ::"If I explain, then you will see, I am not at fault. My Poverty Eradication Plan was meant to bring prosperity to the City, to rid us of those scoundrels who waste their days in filth and drink, without homes or occupations other than to beg for the coin for which the rest of us toil." ::"And it was a simple plan – bring the disease bearing rats from the Pandyssian Continent, and let them take care of the poor for us. The plan worked perfectly. At first. But the rats – it was if they sought to undo me. They hid from the catchers, and bred at a sickening rate. Soon it didn’t matter, rich, poor, all were falling sick." ::"And then people began to ask questions. The Empress assigned me to investigate whether the rats had been imported by a foreign power. I knew the truth would come out eventually. So there was no other way than to be rid of her, and take power myself. She had to die, you see. SHE HAD TO DIE." ::"Bringing about the death of an Empress is not an easy thing, but it gave me the chance to attack the plague with some real authority. Quarantines! Deportation of the sick! But there’s always some idiot woman searching for her wretched lost babe, or some sniveling workman searching for his missing wife. And then quarantine is broken!" ::"But you can see how my plan should have worked? Would have worked! If everyone had just followed orders." The Hound Pits Pub *If the announcer was killed during the mission, Return to the Tower, the announcements will instead be broadcast by a female voice. :*''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Hiram Burrows, once known as the Lord Regent, is no longer in power. His corrupt and illegitimate regime has come to a close. Long live the Empress!"'' :*''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Recent revelations of the Lord Regent's role in events leading to the outbreak of plague have necessitated a restructuring phase in the City's government. Please remain alert for further announcements."'' :*''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Do not attempt to interfere with the regular transfer of deceased persons to disposal centers in the Flooded District."'' :*''"Attention: Any disturbance in the region of Dunwall Tower this evening has been the result of a previously scheduled training exercise."'' :*''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Please prepare for a temporary disruption in city government services. Remain alert for further details."'' The Loyalists *Depending on the outcomes of the mission Return to the Tower, the following messages will be broadcast: **If the Lord Regent was killed: "Attention Dunwall Citizens: With sad hearts, the City Watch must announce the death of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. May his spirit fade from this world and suffer no more." **An alternative message will be displayed if the male propaganda officer has been killed: "Attention Dunwall Citizens: With sad hearts, the City Watch must announce the death of the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows. May his spirit fade and become one with the cosmos." **If the Lord Regent was left alive and his confessions revealed:"Attention Dunwall Citizens: Hiram Burrows, formerly the Lord Regent, has confessed to heinous crimes against the people of Dunwall. He shall be confined to the Coldridge Prison until the proper authorities decide his sentence." *''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: You are required to remain indoors while preparations are made for the glorious ascension of Emily Kaldwin the First. Any disruption to public order will be treated as a threat to our sovereign. Thank you, and may this joyous day live in our memories forever."'' *Havelock's voice: "I, Admiral Farley Havelock, humbly accept the mantle of Lord Regent of the State of Gristol and all its Imperial Possessions, notably the Capital City of Dunwall. I fervently hope my tenure will be a short one, and that the rightful heir will take her place within a mere decade or so." *Havelock's voice: "As Lord Regent, I hereby appoint the Lord Treavor Pendleton to the office of Prime Minister." *Havelock's voice: "As Lord Regent, I hereby claim the titles of Grand Admiral of the Fleet, and Supreme Commander of the Combined Armies of the Empire." ''The Knife of Dunwall'' A Captain of Industry Slaughterhouse Row - Slaughterhouse Yard *''"Attention: Under plague conditions, failure to report for work at industries deemed vital to state interests has been declared treasonous by the Lord Regent."'' *''"This is a reminder that collective bargaining in any industry deemed vital to the state is a capital offense. These include metallurgy, whale collection and refinement, security services, and selected legal and clerical specializations. Consult the City Barrister for clarifications and enforcement."'' *''"This is a public warning. Corvo Attano, the assassin and one-time Royal Protector, has escaped from confinement and is at large within the city. Any sightings of this state criminal must be reported to the City Watch at once."'' *''"Missing or damaged time cards will no longer be replaced, due to abuse of this indulgence. Any worker without a time card will be denied admission to the grounds and summarily terminated."'' *''"Abigail Ames has been detained on the slaughterhouse grounds pending her interrogation and execution for sedition and treason."'' *''"Any worker found trying to agitate, interfere with, or free captive livestock will be charged with treason."'' *''"Abigail Ames is considered an enemy of the state and will be punished accordingly. Do not waste your loyalty on her."'' *This message will be broadcast if the alarm was rung once in this area: "An intruder has been seen on the slaughterhouse grounds. He is to be captured or killed on sight. We have the full compliance of the law and the City Watch." *The following messages will only be broadcast after Daud sabotaged the slaughterhouse: **''"Warning! Back-pressure in the pipes is well past safe levels. All employees must leave the grounds immediately."'' **''"This is your last warning. If you are anywhere in the vicinity of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse - get out now!"'' **''"Run if you value your lives at all. Run!"'' Rothwild Slaughterhouse The following messages are said by Bundry Rothwild as Daud progresses towards his office: *''"Butcher-men, you'll collect your bonuses at sundown in my offices. Well done, my boys. The rest of you, piss off."'' *''"To all striking laborers my generous offer stands. Half pay and a dozen lashes."'' *(sings) ""What shall we do with a striking worker...?"" (laughs) "What shall we do with you, Miss Ames?" Eminent Domain Legal District Waterfront *The following messages will be broadcast depending of the outcomes of the previous mission: :*If Rothwild was left alive without being neutralized (this message can play even if Daud destroyed the slaughterhouse) :"Attention. Operations at the Rothwild slaughterhouse have resumed. Fortunate workers should return to work immediately. Shifts will be unchanged. Order shall prevail." :*If Rothwild was neutralized: "Be advised. Bundry Rothwild, founder of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse has been reported missing. Remain vigilant and report any suspicious persons or activity to the City Watch!" :*If Rothwild was killed: "Be advised. Bundry Rothwild, founder of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse has been killed by enemies of the state, while heroically attempting to prevent an act of sabotage. Be vigilant and report suspicious persons to the City Watch." :*If Daud destroyed the slaughterhouse (broadcast right after the announcement of Rothwild's death): "Be advised. Enemies of the state have sabotaged the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. While those responsible have been incarcerated, citizens should remain vigilant. Report any suspicious behavior to the City Watch. Residual assets of the Rothwild estate are now sole property of the Lord Regent." *''"The heir to the throne, Emily Kaldwin, is still missing. Any person with information that leads to her discovery will be granted a substantial reward."'' *''"This area is under lockdown. Any unauthorized individuals are to be considered suspicious and confronted with lethal force."'' *This message will be broadcast when Daud returns to the Waterfront after completing the mission and if Arnold Timsh was killed: "Be advised. A dangerous individual is currently at large in the Legal District and or Waterfront areas. If seen inform an officer of the Watch immediately." *This message will be broadcast when Daud returns to the Waterfront after completing the mission, if Timsh was killed and Daud spotted: "Be advised. The individual who murdered Barrister Arnold Timsh is believed to be still at large in this area. If seen inform an officer of the Watch immediately." Legal Plaza *''"Any citizens belonging to or offering aid to the Hatter criminal organization will be restrained or killed."'' *The following messages will be broadcast depending on the fate of Rothwild in the previous mission: :*If Rothwild was neutralized: "Bundry Rothwild, founder and proprietor of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse has been declared missing; in the interim, workers are expected to report as usual to their jobs at this and all industries vital to the state of Dunwall, by order of the Lord Regent." :*If Rothwild was killed: "Bundry Rothwild, founder and proprietor of the Rothwild Slaughterhouse has passed away. A memorial service for this hero of the state will be held on the first day of the Month of Rains." *''"The Lord Regent has increased his reward for information leading to the discovery of Dunwall's heir Emily Kaldwin to ten thousand coins upon the recovery of her, or her remains. Be advised, claiming the reward does not confer legal immunity."'' *This message will be broadcast if the alarm was rung once in this area: "There is a suspected criminal action in progress. Witnesses must report to the City Watch at once, or be prosecuted." ''The Brigmore Witches'' A Stay of Execution for Lizzy The following messages are told by someone other than the Propaganda Officer: *''"The Sokolov Radial interdiction Device - or Arc Pylon - is for use only by personnel trained in proper imprinting procedure."'' *''"All prison personnel will stay clear of the Interrogation Room until the representative from the Abbey has certified it is free of any heretical corruption."'' *''"All cells in Section B are under quarantine until further notice. Prisoners who have been transferred from Section B will be observed for signs of infection."'' *''"A reminder, the Coldridge Prison remains under martial law. Guards are authorized to use lethal force against any unidentified or unauthorized persons on the premises."'' *If the alarm is rung, the following message will be broadcast instead: **''"There are unsecured prisoners active on the premises. All Coldridge personnel, detain or kill anyone currently in a restricted area."'' Trivia *If the Lord Regent was killed by someone other than Corvo (directly or not) after his confessions were revealed during the mission Return to the Tower, the game will consider that he is still alive and the loudspeakers will broadcast the correspondent announcement during the Loyalists mission. zh:喇叭/公告 Category:Quotes